souvenir
by Ferrum
Summary: 76 years old Taichi and his friends, recalling the past.


souvenir

**souvenir**

Disclaimer: This fiction is a fan-made based on Digimon (c)Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animation without any acknowledge from the respective authors. Profit shall not be gained from this fic.  
The author doesn't know wether this kind of story had been uploaded by (an)other(s) author(s). If it had, please let the author knows via review/e-mail so the author can erase this fic from the ffnet and there won't be any hard feelings towards her. The author, however, very appreciate mature critics and comments.

You would probably know about something called _past_... Something that happened at the time beyond our reach, where we couldn't reach again... You would call that as history. You couldn't do anything about that, except forgot about it... or memorize it inside your heart, or make that as a topic you shared with your friends when you're older... or even... when you were old...

You may thought yourselves as children, who were fools, believing in such faery tales, or were scared when you went to the bathroom alone. Or you may memerized your foolishness, and you would laugh about it. Sometimes, you even wished you could go back in time, repeated those precious moments.

But, you couldn't go back... It's the past... It's the history...

However, there was a way you could reclaim that time... when you gathered with your childhood friends, and go back in time, repeated the past... by stories. You could laugh back, or even cried, with the same friends you shared your childhood with... _Reunion... _That where we were now...

A place where we could recalled the past, the place where there was no time...

But, this time, we were beyond adults, we were beyond growing ups, we were old... bewildered by the appearences of each others, and realized the conditions of ourselves... we were speechless... we were old...

"Long time," At last, Taichi Yagami, as the past leader of us, crakced the silence between us. His blue pupils was smaller now, watery, but the flash of his past courage didn't die.

The eleven others nodded their head heart-hartedly, didn't try to protest, or cut his 2 meaningful words.

"I thought we would never see ourselves again." He continued. "I missed you all."

"Getting old and sentimental, eh, Taichi?" Yamato Ishida tried to smirk, but he couldn't, his smile suddenly turned into a frown. Because what Taichi had said were right, he had missed them. By the time Yamato finished his supposed to be joking sentence, Mimi Tachikawa and Miyako Inoue, started to cry.

"Hush, Miyako." Ken Ichijouji patted his wife's back, trying to calm the woman he had shared most his life with, but it made her cry more, and more. Same thing happened with Jou Kido to his wife.

"Takeru..." Sora Takenouchi tried to hold her tears also, but couldn't... Few drops of tears started to flow from her eyes, to her wrinkled cheeks, to her chin. "If he gathered with us, we're complete now... But," She didn't have to continue anymore, they all knew that the Takeru Takaishi had passed away, gone from the world, 3 days before they gathered to the reunion, because of brain cancer.

"Come on." Daisuke Motomiya attempted to make a cheerful atmosphere with his never dying voice. His hair could turn its color to white, but his attidute couldn't. "It's a reunion. We should be happy to see ourselves!"

But that didn't make things change, Hikari Yagami suddenly sobbed and cried. "I'm... happy... but we missed one person... it... isn't right... We're all..." She couldn't continue more, everyone was drowned to their own thinkings and emotions.

_Everyone changes... Everything is different..._

_But some things don't..._

"Takeru... is at a better place right now..." Iori Hida started, his eyes were still green and intense, looking upward, as if he was staring to the sky. He was old... but he was still the youngest... "He's... in the heaven, turned young again, with the happy angels. He doesn't want to see us cry, like this. He's sorrounded by happiness," Iori closed both his eyes. "With us all, with the courage, friendship, love, purity, reliability, knowledge, kindness, light... and hope."

Koushiro Izumi smiled to his half self. "Yes, why... I want to go there too."

"What are you saying, Koushiro-senpai!?" Miyako suddenly shouted, made everyone in the room to look at her. "Don't think of death! There're still much of time we have in this world!!"

"I don't say I want to kill myself, Miyako." Koushiro sighed, "even though that thought had crossed my mind few times."

"What!?" Miyako jumped from her seat, making everyone surprised.

"He's just joking, Miyako." Ken pulled his wife's fragile wrist, forcing her to sit at her previous place. "You're negaholic."

"Actually, she's not!" Mimi defended her younger friend. "Koushiro's too sarcastic!" The silent laugh from the old reliable Jou Kido broke the air. "What's so funny, Jou?" Mimi asked her husband with high tone.

"No." Jou grinned. "I just realized that Miyako called Koushiro with 'senpai' again. Made me remember of the past... And you, my wife, just turn yourself to the once beautiful ditzy Mimi Tachikawa, running and shouting with pink dress and cowboy hat... saying that you're tired, and always complaining, even cried when you couldn't find Palmon at that last summer in the Digiworld."

The atmosphere turned silence again, everyone was lost in their past. The times when they were 65 old younger, the times when they were 62 years younger... the time they were in their fittest conditions... having adventure in an another world... trying to save both worlds...

"You know, you were right." Tachi said again. "I still can't brush away that moment when we recieved Digivices and met our Digimons."

"Everything wouldn't be the same if that day we didn't go to that summer camp." Sora continued, playing back the past memories.

"I was annoyed when my mother told me to go there, but now... there's no regret." This one was Mimi. "I even thank The God, so we could meet that time, could do our adventure... that changed our lives..."

"That time there're still 7 of you." Hikari mentioned. "I didn't go there. Maybe things would be different if I go that time too... I might meet Tailmon in another way."

"Still remember Etemon?" Yamato brought the topic.

"You told me, Yamato. I hate that monster, don't bring his name here." Mimi hugged herself with her crinkled arms in fear. "That thing was a nightmare."

"I wonder what is his form now, after 65 years..." Koushiro put his now folded hand to his chin. "I want to see---"

"No!" Mimi cut Koushiro's words so he couldn't resume the Etemon topic once more. "Let's talk about something else. Numemons're better than him."

"The one I couldn't forget is Digimon Kaiser." Ken commenced, replaying the old illusions of himself in his closed eyes. "The true nightmare. When he slaved all digimons, even his own digimon."

"Ken, that's the past." Miyako rubbed the back of her husband. "The Kaiser is dead. Now, the only thing remain is a great kind friend, and my wonderful husband that I'll love till the end of my life."

"Miyako..."

"Yes, Miyako's right!" Daisuke at last put pup another topic. "Don't forget about us! The first Digimental that's born was mine! And then, without the help of us, you couldn't escape from your stupid alter ego!"

"Daisuke..."

"All's finished back then, Ken." Iori carried on Daisuke's idea. "The Dark Towers and the Black rings, let that be the past, or a simple nightmare. Your days are too bright to them. All the things happened in the past, were only memories... Yes, memories."

Another silent atmosphere.

"Can't we think of a better topic?" Hikari finally said. "This is quite an angsty reunion, isn't it?"

Mimi shook her head. "I'm speechless... just to see you guys... I can't... find any words..."

_We're so...old..._ None of the two generations of the past-chosen-_children_ could say that. 

"Yeah, Mimi's right." Taichi agreed. "If our digimons were here, all things would be better..." This time, Taichi started to cry, he couldn't stand the tears much longer. "... Agumon..."

The air was tensed once more, tears couldn't be hidden any longer... cries would be heard... and...

"It's also another past, Taichi." Sora attempted to brush away her tears, but she failed. "... All... was dead... them... It's not anyone fault that they... have a shorter age than... us... they're refromatted, and now they're others' digimon..."

Koushiro gritted his teeth. "Let's just hope that the children who owns them right now, can take care of them."

"No!" Miyako cried. "They can't feed Poromon with too spicy foods... he's..."

"Palmon doesn't like water from the taps..." Mimi murmured.

"Funny, I was fed up of V-mon, especially when he woke up at 2 in the morning. " Daisuke covered his eyes with his hands. "But now, I found myself wake up at that time without him jumping over me..." He started to laugh between his cries. "I hope the kid who owns him right now doesn't smack him like I did."

"Yeah..." Jou sighed, didn't try anything to cover his tears. "I hope the child who has Gomamon now doesn't get annoyed of Gomamon."

_Takeru, I'm jealous of you now..._ Yamato thought of his passed away brother. _There's no tears in your place right now... maybe you found your Patamon there, happy..._

I could only nod... but he couldn't see me...

The scene continued that way... as the time goes by, maybe the tears will be stopped in a few minutes... But the ones who recall their adventure of Digimon weren't only them... it could be you.

You may laugh at yourself when you're older... the time when you cherished a title called 'Digimon Adventure' or 'Digimon Adventure 02' would be a stupid thing for you when you're adult. But when you're older and older... there's a time when you wish you could go back in time, to the place you were when you're still children and teenagers...

But it couldn't be that way... All you can do is think back... and keep that as a souvenir in your heart.

Okay, a stupid fic. But I have a really good time writting it. Maybe my first and last Digific I've ever written. (Unless there're more light bulps appearing in my mind) Why did I write the females with their maiden names? Well, I thought their reunion would be more like reunion if they're back *excatly* like they were.

If you forgot, please read the disclaimer above. I also love to receive grammar and vocabulary errors corrections reviews, cause I'm still learning English.


End file.
